Dream On
by ShoW gUrL
Summary: REVAMPED AND CONTINUED Romance and Politics; HG/SS. The Ministry of Magic targets muggle borns and issues new forms of control. When they are faced with expulsion an unlikely pair emerges to lead the rebellion. Can love survive politics?


**Dream On**

_**Disclaimer**__: Yes, yes, yes…I bow to the Queen of fiction and give her full credit and thank her for lending me her characters to work some of my own magic. All things belonging to Harry Potter belong to Miss J.K. after all, it would be awfully silly of me to try and claim it… _

Summary: REVAMPED AND CONTINUED Romance and Politics; HG/SS. The Ministry of Magic targets muggle borns and issues new forms of control. When they are faced with expulsion an unlikely pair emerges to lead the rebellion. Can love survive politics?

Chapter One

_Tears of a Thousand _

Silence burned through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was not summer vacation or Christmas vacation, nor was the school closed for business. Yet not a voice could be heard within the great castle. It was as though the halls, classrooms and every dormitory had always been vacant; empty of life and empty of laughter. But they were there, all of them. The students had filed into the dining area, fresh from the Hogwarts Express and had diligently watched, like every other year, the sorting ceremony where each house would in turn erupt into enormous applause with each new addition. Every staff member was present, even Argus Filch who stood ominously at the back entrance. The silence however, stretched on. What had once been a joyful and promising new beginning had quickly grown into fear and dread. Albus Dumbledore made his usual start of term speech, knowing that this year, this fateful year, his words would evoke only terror and mayhem. The Great Hall was a tableau of stark white faces and open jaws. Nobody moved, spoke or dared to breathe; surely this was all just an elaborate joke! Albus Dumbledore stood at the high table, the usual gleam in his eyes wearied as he stared apologetically at his students.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of such bad news in troubled times, however it is my duty as your headmaster to…"

He stopped mid-sentence as a familiar hand rose and pierced the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione Granger cleared her throat in an attempt to speak steadily, but tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Professor, surely Minister Malfoy will not get away with this. The ministry has 12 cabinet ministers and dozens of other high ranking officials, there is no way this law can be passed." Hermione breathed in sharply, hoping her words carried more strength and conviction than her heart.

The students had been hanging on her every word, Hermione Granger; brilliant witch and top of her class, she would know what to do, and now that she was finished the Hall looked up to their Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore stared at the darkened ceiling as if to question the storm on why it rages. The silence that had once rippled through Hogwarts had been replaced by quiet and desperate murmurs of hope. The Headmaster turned his head back to his students and without his characteristic twinkle, brought their world crashing down.

"I am afraid there is not much that can be done Miss Granger. The minister is a very powerful man, and even though we may find this new law to be appalling, there are many others who would readily support him." He said this with certainty, these were children yes, but they had to be aware of the dangers that faced them.

Hermione's hand shot back in the air, determination on her face now,

"It hasn't been passed yet Professor, there is still time to act against it. Hogwarts could start a petition perhaps, and you, sir, are still one of the cabinet ministers. And…"

Hermione knew she was beginning to ramble but the fear in her would not let her think straight. Dumbledore's hand rose to signal her to stop and Hermione choked on her words, falling back into silence.

"Yes Miss Granger, there are ways this can be avoided and be sure that I, along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff and all your parents are working to litigate. It will be an uphill battle, be sure of that, but hope still remains Hermione. In the meantime, muggle-borns are to resume life as normal." For the first time in a long time, Dumbledore did not mean what he said. He knew the law would be passed, and muggles would suffer, the question was when. For the time being however, Hogwarts would remain a haven for its students.

He offered a smile that seemed pathetic even to him, but the students smiled with him. He raised his arms and the plates filled with food and the start of term feast began.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat together as always, along the Gryffindor table. They stared at one another, almost as if they were trying to decide each person's fate. Hermione couldn't help but notice the looks of sympathy she received before Ron dived into the chicken pot pie. As bits of chicken flew into the air from Ron's enthusiasm, she thought that indeed things would go back to normal. She would make them.

"So, how was everyone's summer?"

Hermione asked them trying to avoid the awful subject of the Muggle Control Law. They looked up at her from their dinner a little confused but answered anyways.

"Same old, same old. Mum didn't let me rest from cleaning and cooking, she says she's trying to 'domesticize' me."

"Domesticate Ron. And why not? I think it's a great idea. Men should have to help around the house too. If women can work, then men can cook and clean. Times have changed and I think these medieval attitudes towards women as maids are inexcusable…"

"Alright, alright! This isn't going to be another spew thing is it?"

"S.P.E.W. Ron and no, I'm just simply saying that men should know these things in this day and age, anything less would be barbaric!" She laughed and felt at ease, it already felt like the same old Hogwarts! As the Gryffindor table devoured their last course, a rich plum pudding, Hermione became lost in her thoughts. The Law that she had tried to push back had reared its ugly head. What would all this mean for her future here at Hogwarts, or in the Wizarding world entire? She could feel the anxiety rise within her when a distinctive clearing of the throat sounded behind her.

"Professor Snape?" She asked, her voice faltering slightly. She received a trademark sneer from him. She wasn't surprised.

"Granger, a word in my office after you have finished stuffing your face." Snape turned on his heel and left the Great Hall. Hermione blushed at his comment; she was indeed eating quite quickly. Being anxious made her eat and thinking hard made her eat fast.

"What do you think he wants?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione mulled this over in her head before answering. She desperately hoped it wasn't what she feared and pushed those feelings down too.

"Oh, it's probably about my application to become a potions apprentice." Hermione realized. "I should probably get going, don't want to keep the bat waiting. Bye guys. Ron, do you mind leading the first years up to Gryffindor tower in my place?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and Hermione turned on her heel, a remarkable resemblance between her and the dreaded potions master. She headed towards the dungeons convinced he would not accept her.

_A/N: so this is the first chapter, it's not that great, but first chapters never are, are they? Trust me it will get better and you'll learn more about the law and about what Snape has to say to her! And this is obviously pre-HBP. Sorry if that bothers you, but I love Snape and Dumbledore has got to be there! Next Chapter will be longer!_


End file.
